


Marry Me?

by SandstoneSunspear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandstoneSunspear/pseuds/SandstoneSunspear
Summary: "Marry me."Maggie’s eyes were wide as saucers. Lucy glanced at Alex, looking for support but found little. Though Alex had also blurted out the same words as Lucy, the red slamming across her cheeks made it clear that she might not’ve been thinking when she did. Lucy, on the other hand, had sort of meant to.“I–what?” Maggie finally stammered out.-Or alternatively known as: How Director Sanvers ended Season 2





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this little piece after reading something on Tumblr by majordetectiveagent instead of studying for my ochem exam. Let me know what you think.

_“I’ll meet you outside!”_

Lucy had been on Henderson Ave with Vasquez and Jacobs, beating back wave after wave of Daxamites, when she’d heard that. She’d just shot a low ranking grunt when the words finally registered. Then she felt her heart stop. She knew just what those words meant.

_“Nice catch!”_ Echoed over the comms a moment later. Her shoulders slumped in relief.

“I’m going to kill her,” Lucy growled out, aiming a kick between the legs of another grunt. She took a great deal of satisfaction in the high pitched squeal he made as he crumpled. 

-

Lucy had been halfway to M’gann’s bar when NCPD radio chatter spilled over. At first, it was nothing but chaos: squads requesting back up, officers shouting desperately to anyone who could hear for medical attention, endless gunfire. She fiddled with her radio with her free hand as she ran, hoping that she could to Maggie’s channel. She nearly crashed into Vasquez when she heard,  _“This is Detective Maggie Sawyer, badge number 92115! I’m pinned at the National City Bank and requesting back up! Donaldson is down and there are civilians trapped alongside me! Repeat: pinned and requesting back up, we have civilians getting caught in the crossfire!”_

Lucy bit her lip unconsciously. She was torn. She had to get to the bar to set up a command center, to try and get some semblance of order so they could all start fighting back effectively. But one of her lovers was in trouble, deep trouble from the desperation sounding in her voice. 

Several shotgun blasts echoed from Maggie’s comm line. Then the sound of concrete and asphalt crumbling under the landing of Supergirl. 

_“Supergirl is here and dispatching hostiles! Moving civilians to safety and regrouping at HQ!”_

For the second time that day, Lucy’s shoulders fell in relief. _Please, please don’t try and be a hero, Sawyer,_ she prayed.

-

The second Maggie and Alex walked into the bar, everything fell away from Lucy’s sight. She tuned out the president and Cat Grant as she rushed to her lovers. She threw her arms around the two of them, pulling them close. She quickly kissed both of them.

“Oh, thank god.” Lucy pulled away from them and promptly launched a sharp punch at Alex’s bicep. “I’m mad at you.”

“Ow!” Alex yelped, rubbing her shoulder. “What did I do?”

_“I’ll met you outside,”_ Lucy repeated. She glared at Alex. “Really?”

Alex sputtered. “There were Daxamites swarming headquarters!” she protested. “Besides, Kara was on her way!”

“Wait,” Maggie interrupted, starting to piece together just what had happened. “Are you telling me that you _jumped_ out of a building, Danvers?”

“Uh…”

The president chose that moment to interrupt. “Excuse me ladies,” she said smoothly. She fixed Lucy with a look. “Director Lane, I believe we have a counter-plan to discuss.”

Lucy’s brow furrowed. Of course they did, but what did she… Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Lilian Luthor walking in. _Oh, you have to be kidding me._

“Director Lane,” Lilian greeted. Lucy wanted to punch that smug smile off her face. “I believe we have a plan to discuss.” 

-

Two days later and a repelled Daxamite invasion later, and Lucy was finally able to slump against the railing of the headquarter’s balcony and breathe.

She felt someone slip their arms around her waist. She hummed as the scent of motorcycle grease, gun oil, and vanilla filled her nose.

“I have to say, seeing you in charge these last few days was incredibly hot,” Maggie husked.

“I second that,” Alex’s voice sounded from behind them. A moment later and she was joining in the group hug.

Lucy preened. “Don’t kid yourself Sawyer, you know I’m always hot.”

Maggie laughed. The sound warmed Lucy’s heart. She loved hearing it, loved seeing the wide, dimpled smile that crossed Maggie’s face when she laughed. Lucy had come so close to never being able to hear it again this week.

“Careful, Mags,” Alex warned, but the twinkle in her eye made it clear that she was joking around. “Otherwise, Major Lane’s ego won’t fit into our bed anymore.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Oh, bite me, Danvers,” she snarked back.

She gasped a moment later when Alex quickly nipped at her neck. She spun around to see Alex grinning smugly. Maggie didn’t even bother to hide her mirth. Her stomach flip-flopped. God, she loved these two idiots. She couldn’t imagine her life without them.

“Marry me.”

Maggie’s eyes were wide as saucers. Lucy glanced at Alex, looking for support but found little. Though Alex had also blurted out the same words as Lucy, the red slamming across her cheeks made it clear that she might not’ve been thinking when she did. Lucy, on the other hand, had sort of meant to.  

“I–what?” Maggie finally stammered out.

Lucy bit her lip. She took a breath. _No going back now, Lane._ She knelt down, taking Alex’s and Maggie’s hands in hers.

“Marry me?” After everything they had been through over the last few days, the words felt so freeing to say. She looked at both of them. Shock coupled with a healthy amount of uncertainty crossed their faces. Lucy squeezed their hands. “I’m serious. Marry me. Please?”

A slow smile spread across Alex’s face. “I’m not so sure, Luce…” Lucy’s heart stopped. “You don’t have rings for us.”

Maggie smirked. “Have to agree with Alex on that one,” she teased.

Lucy huffed. “I have rings!” she protested. And she did. They were in the shoe box that held her coraframs. It was the last place anyone would think to look. “I do!” she said again when Alex and Maggie exchanged looks. “So what do you say?”

Maggie pulled Lucy to her feet and kissed her. It was over far sooner than Lucy would’ve liked and it left her dazed. A second later and Alex was kissing her.

Lucy blinked a few times once Alex had pulled away. “So…is that a yes?”

“It’s absolutely a yes,” Maggie said.

Alex nodded her agreement. “Yes, Lucy.”

Lucy wrapped her arms around the two of them. She buried her face in their shoulders, suddenly fighting back tears. _Happy tears_ , she said to herself.

“I love you both,” she murmured.

Two soft kisses were pressed to her head. “We love you too, Luce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a kudos and/or comment letting me know what you think. Come on by and check me out @sandstonesunspear on tumblr


End file.
